justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
TiK ToK
'"TiK ToK"' by ''Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer * Pink diamond near her left eye * Yellow undershirt * Blue shirt with cuts * White and yellow tights * Pink socks * Pink shoes with blue ruffles * Pink belt * Blue and yellow wristbands Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake tiktok_coach_1@2x.png|Original Background The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The floor is the same as Fame and Only Girl (In The World). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Lift your knee and throw your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth. Gold Move 3: 'Put your right arm over your left hand and on the side of your face. This is the final move for the routine. Tiktokgm1.png|Gold Move 1 Tiktokgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Tiktokgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''TiK ToK ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Dynamite * Tribal Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye '''(Best of JD2) Captions TiK ToK ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Arm Pulse * Chicken Dance * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Trivia *''Junk (which refers to genitalia) and Drunk are censored. ** Beer is not censored, even though it refers to the alcoholic beverage. Tipsy is not censored either, despite the fact that it is a synonym of drunk (which has been censored in the song). ** However, Drunk ''is misinterpreted as ''Crunk. ** Also, this is the first song with any censorship in the Just Dance series (except the bleeps on ''Bebe''). *This is the first Ke$ha song in the series; it is followed by ''We R Who We R'', Die Young, C'mon ''and [[Timber|''Timber]].'' * ''TiK ToK and ''C'mon'' are the only songs by Ke$ha to not debut as DLCs. ** Currently, this is the only Ke$ha song to never have become a DLC, after'' C'mon'' became a recycled DLC in Just Dance 2015. * Gold Moves 2 & 3 were not intended to be Gold Moves, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but it was added in the final version. * In Just Dance Wii, this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like he's your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song doesn't appear in that game, but it appears in Just Dance Wii 2. * In the Beta version, the glove is on the left hand. * The coach was remade another way on the cover in Just Dance Now than she is in the actual gameplay. * TiK ToK has a completely altered colour scheme on the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya ''and Firework.'' * TiK ToK ''resembles P1 of ''Soul Bossa Nova. * Along with Hot Stuff ''and [[U Can't Touch This|''U Can't Touch This]], this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. Gallery TiK ToK.png|TiK ToK Tiktok.jpg|TiK ToK tiktokjd2.jpg tiktokdancer2.jpg tiktokdancer.jpg TikTokIconMenu.jpg|The Icon tiktok-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Tiktokjd2new.jpg|TiK ToK ticktockbak.png|Background Videos File:Ke$ha - TiK ToK File:Just_Dance_2_Wii_-_Ke$ha_Tik-Tok File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Tik Tok - 5* Stars File:Tik Tok - Kesha Just Dance Now-0